Tarde
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo ya era tarde... Para ambos. Si, ya sé que no dice gran cosa, pero denle una oportunidad y lean, si? NaruHina


**Adverts: **Bien, tengo **años **sin escribir un fic de Naruto (y los primeros que escribí no fueron precisamente una obra maestra 9.9), además de que puede que haya algunos errores o incongruencias ya que algunos hechos los leí hace mucho tiempo y mis recuerdos puede que estén algo difusos. Y estemos claros con que siempre está el posible error de que haya un poco de **ooc**. Y antes que se me olvide je je SemiAU y POV Hinata.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bien, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo :3

**.:.**

**Tarde**

_One-Shot_

**.:.:.**

**.: :.**

Dolía, dolía mucho…

Aún puedo recordar la primera vez que te vi. Estabas tan lleno de energía, corrías de un lado a otro, huyendo del profesor, todo gracias a las travesuras que cometías y que hacías enojar a los adultos. Lograste evitarlo durante un tiempo, él no lograba alcanzarte, pero en un descuido caíste al agua y él te atrapo, tu sólo le sacaste la lengua y te burlaste, haciéndolo enojar más. En ese momento se me escapo una pequeña risa, muy pequeña, pero que aún así no pasó desapercibida por mi padre, me regaño diciéndome que no debía reírme de esas cosas, y que mejor mantuviera distancia de ti, yo no entendía porque decía eso. Pensaba que era porque hacías muchas bromas y te metías en problemas, pero no era así, no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. A pesar de que quería acercarme a ti y hablarte hice lo que mi padre me dijo, pero quería hablar contigo…

Un día me decidí, hablaría contigo aunque mi padre se molestara, después de todo yo… Te admiraba. Siempre intentándote superar, aunque fallaras y volvieras a caerte seguías levantándote y volviéndolo a intentar, admiraba tu perseverancia. Te admiraba a ti…

Y esa perseverancia tuya dio sus frutos, te empezaron a reconocer…

Un día te fuiste, dijiste que era un viaje de entrenamiento, querías volverte más fuerte para cumplir tu promesa. Definitivamente la cumplirías, lo sabía. Comprendía que era tu decisión, que así lo querías, y también se que fue egoísta de mi parte querer decirte que no te fueras, que te quedarás acá. Pero te conocía, sabía que era mejor que te fueras, y que aunque mi pecho se oprimiera por no verte en un largo tiempo o conocer cuando volverías debía dejar que siguieras adelante.

Porque te quería dejaría que te marcharas…

Pasó el tiempo, mientras no estabas decidí entrenar para que cuando volvieras vieras que me había vuelto muy fuerte, quería poder ser como tú. Perseverar y lograr mis objetivos, e intentándolo me di cuenta que tenías una gran voluntad. Mi admiración hacía a ti creció, ahora comprendía un poco mejor como te sentías. Y con el paso del tiempo pude crecer y mejorar, esperándote. Seguí y seguí, hasta que llegó el día en que regresaste.

Cuando te vi luego de tanto tiempo de inmediato pude notar que habías crecido, ya no eras bajo como lo eras antes, ahora eras mucho más alto. Y no solo eso, se notaba que habías mejorado gracias al entrenamiento, y tus ropas también las cambiaste, estas se te veían mejor. Aunque siempre había pensado que te veías bien, y eso se debía a que con el mismo tiempo que te espere me di cuenta que…

Yo te amaba…

No era una simple admiración la que sentía por ti. Ese calor que sentía subiendo a mis mejillas y calentándolas, haciendo que se sintieran más calientes que nunca. Ese nudo que se formaba en mi garganta cuando te quería hablar, impidiendo que las palabras salieran fluidamente y que me hacía tartamudear. Además de esa sensación que siempre se me implantaba en la boca del estomago cuando me hablabas y me dirigías aquella mirada con tus ojos azueles, tan azules como dos zafiros o el mismo cielo, un azul indómito y salvaje.

Definitivamente era amor…

Quería decírtelo, quería decirte cuanto te amaba… Pero tenía miedo… Miedo a que me rechazaras y ya no nos tratáramos igual, no quería que dejaras de hablarme, de tratarme, de que no me volvieras a ver con esa mirada tuya. Pero los días pasaban, y con ellos el paso del tiempo, y mis oportunidades se iban. Cada noche mi pecho se oprimía por no poderte decir que quería estar siempre contigo, cuidarte, abrazarte y probar aquellos labios que me parecían tan tentadores y que me hacían creer que cada vez que los veía me harían besarte. Quería brindarte mi calor y mi apoyo, quería que fueras mío. Y sé que era muy egoísta de mi parte pensar en ello. Pero aquel cálido y frío sentimiento permanecería en mi corazón, solo conmigo, como un secreto.

Pero mi secreto, no permaneció tan oculto…

Todo paso tan rápido ese día… Mi cerebro no razono, el comando lo tomo mi corazón, que guió mi cuerpo casi por inercia cuando te vi y supe que tenías problemas. Tú habías dicho que no interviniéramos, que era tu pelea y permaneciéramos fuera de peligro protegiendo nuestras vidas. Pero eso a mí no me serviría de nada si tú no estabas, y eso es porque tú eres la razón de mi vida, sin ti no podría existir. Y eso es porque te amo tanto que moriría por ti, moriría por defender esa brillante sonrisa que me dirigió a la locura que fue amarte.

Y porque caí en la locura te protegería…

Había podido llegar al lugar donde estabas, tendido en el piso y no podías escapar. Me coloqué delante de ti para defenderte aunque tuviera que usar mi propio cuerpo como escudo, me dijiste que me fuera, que no era rival para él. Mi cerebro también me decía que me fuera, lo que quedaba de cordura en mi cabeza me dictaba marcharme, tenía miedo, lo sabía, mis piernas eran una clara muestra de ello, aguantando difícilmente mi peso. Pero no, allí me quedaría, tú me salvaste con tu sonrisa no podía abandonarte, jamás lo haría. Y en un momento donde mi corazón domino sobre mi razón mis labios se movieron solos diciendo lo que siempre te quise decir, pero que nunca había tenido el valor de decirte.

"Te amo"

Y en ese momento peleé para defenderte. Sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho…

Pude sentir como el frío del metal me atravesaba y como un cálido líquido carmesí se escurría de la herida. Sabía que era mi sangre. Que deprimente, después de todo lo que entrene no pude defenderte, y de nuevo fuiste tú quien termino protegiéndome. Sonará cruel, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hizo en mi interior que por mi te pusieras así. Se nota que sólo pienso en mi ¿verdad?

Y porque fui egoísta tuve lo que me merecía…

Cuando regresaste nunca supe si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, en lugar de eso a tu llegada Sakura te abrazo y te felicitaron los aldeanos. Me sentía alegre por ti, habías logrado que te miraran hacía arriba como siempre habías dicho que lo harías, pero mi pecho se oprimió y sentí como mi corazón dolía.

Y a pesar que me confesé nuestras vidas siguieron igual que los años…

Me tuve que casar, no podía esperar toda la eternidad que hubiera estado dispuesta a esperar, tenía que darle un heredero al clan Hyuga. La ceremonia fue hermosa, como era de esperarse de nuestro clan, y muchos asistieron, inclusive tú. Mi pecho se volvió a oprimir, y yo que había pensado que te podría olvidar aunque sea un día, pero me doy cuenta que soy débil. Y una vez que nos declararon marido y mujer mi esposo me beso, fue insípido, sin amor, todo por tu culpa. Porque mi corazón lo tenías tú, cautivo y sin dejarlo escapar, sin dejar amar a alguien más. Todos vitoreaban, felices por la boda, una lágrima salió de mis ojos, una salada y húmeda lagrima. Pensaron que era de alegría, pero no saben cuan equivocados estaban. Logre contener las demás que quería soltar mi corazón, no era el momento.

Pero llegaste tú…

Tuve que luchar contra mi misma para contenerme y no volver a llorar cuando llegaste con tu ahora novia a darnos las felicitaciones. Sonreías como si nada hubiera pasado, nos dieron las manos y luego de hablar un rato se retiraron a hablar con los demás invitados. La fiesta siguió y se hizo tarde, le dije a mí ahora esposo que tomaría un poco de aire, se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que quería ir sola, entonces me dejo. Estuve un tiempo mirando el oscuro firmamento y las estrellas que le adornaban. Era una noche hermosa, que lástima que no pudiera sentirla con mi corazón. En mi ensimismamiento no me di cuenta que alguien me había llegado por detrás, resultaste ser tu. La tristeza volvió, pero me contuve… Me empezaste a hablar y yo solo atine a contestar con monosílabos o brevemente, pero lo que no me esperaba fue que…

Me besaras…

Fue un beso tan cálido, tan dulce, tan delicioso y suave. No sabes cuánto ansié poder probar tus labios… Pero un río de cálidas lagrimas bajo por mi mejilla. No era correcto, ya eran muy tarde para ello.

Y por eso es que dolía tanto…

Nunca podría estar contigo… Ya era tarde… Para ambos…

**.: :.**

**.**

**.: :.**

**N.A:** Muy FAIL? D: Sé que es un poco triste para esta pareja, y no tengo ni idea de por qué rayos salió así siendo que yo **amo** esta pareja. Lo siento mucho Naru y Hina no lo volveré a hacer ;-;

Aparte de que fue una incongruencia sin sentido y una recopilación de fumadas de la autora, y un experimento para ver que tal me va escribiendo en primera persona. Me gustaría saber su opinión lectores. Recuerden que un review puede subirle el animo a alguien y contribuir con su autoestima 8D (¿?)


End file.
